Another Kingdom
by unlocked2886
Summary: The door is locked by two keys. We know the journey of one, but there's more than one side to any story. A parallel to the events of Kingdom Hearts.


**Another Kingdom**

**Prologue: Exposition**

**

* * *

**

** Chhhzh. Chhhzh.  
**

Echoes of heavy breath reverberated through the dark. There was hardly light to speak of, but the runner navigated the flooded corridors without heed to the darkness. It was nearly instinctive, the dodging of pipes and quick turns around corners. The dank surroundings were almost oppressive, a stagnant sense in the air telling of how wrong the situation felt. But no matter, the person pumped their legs all the same, moving forward on the surface of still water.

The figure, a male, ducked underneath a half-collapsed arch and rounded a small cul-de-sac before coming to a halt. He pressed his back against the stone, breath heaving. The wall was cold, chilling his skin even through the back of his shirt. It felt damp which was surprising, considering the knee-deep water that filled what looked like sewers acted more like glass than liquid. He slid down against the stone, coming to rest on the water's surface. No ripples, no waves, no sign at all of any disturbance. It seemed frozen; not by cold, but by stretching out a single moment in time to the point where time itself had stopped.

His breathing slowed, and his mind caught up to the body that had so rudely left it thinking by itself a long time ago. Something was definitely wrong with his surroundings; the water, for one. He tested it again, trying to press a finger into it. Finger met surface, but went no further. In the dim light that came from seemingly nowhere, he was able to vaguely see his mirrored image in the unmoving sheet below. A number of explanations flit through his thoughts before being dismissed just as quickly. Then his mind came upon the one involving time being frozen.

His brain shut down the problem-solving centers which took the reason, now a conclusion, and made for lunch. Another part of his mind was devoting itself to silent reflection, which went as follows.

_ Everything... up to this point it's been fun, really. Never mind the whole impending doom thing._

_ I'm just sitting here in the dark, this key in my hand, waiting for the inevitable._

_ You think it'll come? If it does… well, then I'll just have to deal with it. It wouldn't be inevitable otherwise. But what if it doesn't?_

_ Maybe I'll just sit here forever, alone. Now that I think about it, it might've already happened. _

_ I could be dead. _

…

_ If I am, I really don't remember dying. _

_ Right now I'm worried about the others. I can see their faces now, but I just hope they're alright. But if my scene's any indicator, they won't be for long. _

_ Ugh. It's... just so dark. I really hope I didn't die._

_ If this is my eternity, this sure sucks. Running through murky sewers; great way to spend my afterlife._

_ I can't hear much, aside from my own breathing now. Guess that'd be a sign I'm still alive, huh? The dead don't breathe; 'least so far as I know. Then again, I've seen a lot of things lately..._

_ Too bad I can barely even see my own hand in front of my face right now._

_ Hm? I take back what I just said; my heart's pounding in my ears. Yet another give-away that I'm still alive. But what's—great, I can hear them coming now. It'd be nice if I _were_ dead, I wouldn't have to deal with all of this. Then again, I would've missed out on the ride._

_ But you know what? This ride isn't over yet._

_ I'm getting back to my feet now, funny how it doesn't seem so dark anymore. In fact, it's getting quite clear._

_ Oh well, I guess the fight's on its way back to me._

_ I might as well meet it head-on.  
_

His hand moved over the weapon cradled between his stomach and thighs. The smooth texture was unmarred, despite the countless times it was used to strike, parry, bash and such. Its shape was rather unassuming, but the size was near-ludicrous. It had taken him through everything up until now, and he felt sure that it would continue to keep him strong. Although many people he had met would argue that he hardly needed more, it lent him strength of character that he had not felt before. Of course he had friends before, back home. But the friends he made on the way here were something more. Two of them stuck by his side, another had a tendency to pop in and out, but she was cute so he wouldn't mind it too much.

A confident smile found its way onto his face as he finished his thoughts. The young male moved back to his feet, once again supported on the water's surface. He turned around the bend, worked past the detritus and reached the main passage. Taking a moment for another deep breath or two, he glanced in either direction. While the way ahead of him was solid black, a look behind him saw the darkness broken by the dim yellow glowing of hundreds of eyes, teeming with purplish gleams.

** Chhhzh. Chhhzh.  
**

For a moment he stood there, unmoving. The next moment, he laughed.

"So much for meeting it head-on," he said, plunging headlong into the pitch black.


End file.
